


Empty Things Disguised

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Cassie fail to reach detente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Things Disguised

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers For: General OYL. Probably set before _Titans Around The World_.  
> Warnings: Not non-con, but dark nevertheless.

Title: Empty Things Disguised   
Fandom: DC Comics   
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Ravager/Wonder Girl II (Cassie/Rose)   
Summary: Rose and Cassie fail to reach detente.   
Beta Reader: [](http://katarik.livejournal.com/profile)[**katarik**](http://katarik.livejournal.com/), who is made of solid awesome.

Cassie thumps down, planting her feet. It's not a spar. _She_ shouldn't be a Titan, and it's _not_ a spar. Breathing hard, swords held ready, Ravager paces quickly, neat as dancing; Cassie faces her across the imaginary circle, fists cocked, lasso thrumming at her hip. She's walking, because it wouldn't be fair to fly, because this is supposed to be a spar.

But it's not.

Rose leaps first. Cassie knew she would. She lets the shrieking little psycho jump right into range, legs drawn up beneath her; Cassie ducks easily, punches upward -- and gets scored across the shoulder, even as she sends Rose tumbling. Dammit, it throbs, and her lasso throbs with it. Cassie swings around snarling, and Rose is on one knee and one foot, grinning up through her white hair, and it is _on_.

"First blood, Wonder Bitch!" Rose bounces to her feet, swords crossed, laughing. God, she is _not_ a Titan. Cassie runs at her, fist cocked and aimed right at the remaining eye; Rose dodges and Cassie's fist dents the wall, but Rose yelps as Cassie's knee connects, her landing wobbles on one foot, and Cassie's knuckles brush her ribs as she curls away. Vic sent them up here to "spar it out", probably just to keep them from breaking another of Wendy and Marvin's new walls. Rose spins, heel aimed for Cassie's face, but Cassie catches her ankle. Tim nodded, standing behind Rose, and Cassie doesn't know _why_ he bothers trading words with Rose, so she flew off to wait in the training room while he walked Ravager up. "Leggo!" As Cassie swings her, Rose curves back -- shit. Cassie loses a lock of hair to a swordslash, curses, and doesn't let go. Not till-- there. She flings the little psycho the length of the room, letting herself smirk as Rose tumbles through the air.

"Ow!" The swords clatter out of Rose's grip, and Rose herself slides down the wall in a heap. The thud's still vibrating through the air as Cassie takes off, flying fast, lasso in her hand before she even thought of grabbing it. Rose isn't a Titan, she's a disgrace to the idea of Titans, she's evil like her father---

\---people aren't evil because of their fathers, or Kon---

Cassie falters. Rose is pushing herself up with both arms. Cassie needs to fly. _C'mon, Wonder Girl_, she thinks, accelerating, swinging the lasso. Rose blinks dizzily, but Cassie intends to win. She lifts her arm, and Rose shoves herself into a crouch, but she's not going to get away. When she jumps Cassie's lasso falls around her, tightening before she can run.

Rose isn't--- she's moving the wrong way, jumping towards Cassie, hands empty and open. She grabs hold of Cassie at the same time as the lasso binds her arms to her sides. "Congrats, Wonder Chick," she gasps, hands tight on Cassie's bare shoulders.

_No one_ uses that nickname anymore. "You don't get to call--" Rose falls against her and Cassie can't finish speaking, she's too shocked, until she realizes that the lasso's looped around Rose, tugging the backs of her knees, and that she's holding her up by her shoulders. She moves to push Rose off her, but her lasso... it's buzzing in her hand. Not crackling. And it's looped around her wrist, radiantly warm and tight.

Rose is laughing, blinking up out of her pretty blue eye, close enough for her hair to brush Cassie's hands and shoulders, close enough for her hard breathing to push her chest against Cassie's, close enough to smell sweaty and citrusy and vibrantly female. "You win, Sandsmark. Guess you get a prize, huh?" She's close and pink and nothing like the Amazons. She's not pretty, she's psychotic, and dangerous, and...

Cassie should _move_ and just stares, until Rose kisses her with soft hot lips, panting against her mouth. She's insane, and Cassie absolutely should throw her off. She tenses to shove Rose away and finds her hands tightening on Rose's shoulders, scaled armor denting under her invulnerable fingers. A year, a whole year of dreaming of Kon and waking up alone and crying, empty wasted months with that stupid damned cult, and the one and only kiss she's had was from Tim's hard desperate mouth and now he won't even talk to her.

Rose's mouth isn't hard, it's soft and full and the blood surges barely under the skin, but it's just as hungry as Tim's was; she keeps kissing and kissing, biting Cassie's lips like she could possibly bruise them, and the buzz shudders up Cassie's arms, through her blood, into her head and down her spine. The lasso. She can feel Rose through it, she can feel that she's turned on. Which is, which should be...

Cassie falls to her knees, dragging Rose with her, and Rose is growling in her throat, and Cassie growls back, squeezing hard. Cassie's nipples prickle, their breasts are pressed together, so she shifts Rose over and Rose's yelp echoes in her mouth. Cassie's got to be squeezing too hard. She's about to hurt her. Now she shoves Rose away, but the lasso catches her and pulls her back, making her head whip back and forth, white hair tumbling.

Rose catches Cassie's wrist to still herself and sucks in a shaky breath; her laugh is low and hot like a fire underground as she leans her weight on Cassie's arm, fingers warm and sweat-tacky on Cassie's skin. "Mmmm, Amazon chick," Rose murmurs, and Cassie tries not to listen, and fails completely. "I should've known---"

"Shut _up_!" Cassie grabs two fistfuls of white hair, silky straight in her hands, and Rose's head arches back, her neck is long and bare over her collar and she's still laughing, and the buzz in Cassie's head is so shivery-loud she can't think. She bites Rose's pale neck, pressing her tongue to the pulse, and Rose gasps and won't stop laughing, fingers tight on Cassie's arm. She doesn't stop laughing till Cassie hauls her up, laughter choked off when Cassie shoves her thigh between Rose's. She twists in Cassie's hold, gasping, "ow, fuck, ow, yes," and her blood pulses barely underneath her skin, her heart pounds in its cage of fragile ribs. Cassie bites Rose's jaw, the skin soft against her mouth and vibrating with Rose's whimpers. She's hit so many people so many times. She hasn't touched anyone except to hit them for so long, for a whole year.

Rose runs her nails up Cassie's arms, scraping sparks into her skin. She's humping Cassie's leg like she never heard of shame, and Cassie kisses her as hard as she wants to smack her. Rose's lip finally splits, spilling the salty warmth of her body in Cassie's mouth; it makes Cassie lick those pulsing lips all the harder, and her stomach spins like flying as she pushes Rose down to the mats.

Rose's hands push inside Cassie's top, fingertips skimming the sides of her breasts; they're pointed and calloused like Cissie's, and Cissie hasn't talked to Cassie in five months, she thinks Cassie is crazy, and Rose is the crazy one. The lasso sizzles and hums as Cassie reaches up, grabs Rose's hands and winds the lasso around them, tying them together palm to palm. Rose moans into Cassie's mouth, and every thumping heartbeat echoes up the lasso into Cassie's bloodstream, into her own heart.

Rose's legs are all tangled around Cassie's, and her armor is smooth inside against the back of Cassie's hand, and she's wet and hot and sleek-haired between her legs, moaning louder, bucking up into Cassie's hand. The hum in Cassie's head is low and high and impossible, and Rose is screaming into her mouth and her thighs are clamped tight, she squeezes tight around two of Cassie's fingers, and Cassie can't breathe when the lightning hits her like her own lasso attacking her, streamers of electricity crackling down her nerves. She's soaking, steaming hot all over, and Rose's bound hands clutch Cassie's hair as she shoves her hips in a circle, struggling after more. Cassie grabs Rose's hip, pressing it hard to the floor, holding her still as she shoves with two fingers, as Rose bites Cassie's lip till it hurts and clutches around her fingers, as she laughs and _screams_.

Cassie can feel fingers that aren't there moving inside her, pleasure sharp as needles and her nipples throbbing and scalding tears down her face; she's sobbing into Rose's hair, lungs heaving, shaking all over, tingles crackling to the ends of her ears. She just came, the lasso singing an electric whine into her skin, untouched in her jeans like a boy, trembling on top of Rose. Who's gasping between crushed giggles. Who's _laughing_ while Cassie cries big loud hitching sobs, pulling her hands away from Rose; she wobbles as she pushes up onto hands and knees, wet hand skidding on the mats as she tries to get hold of her breathing, of herself. She swore she'd never cry again, ever, and Rose just made her cry, and---

\---and Rose screams, different and painful and awful, arching and twisting as lightning surges down Cassie's lasso, and Cassie gasps in horror, and it stops.

Everything's quiet. Or maybe Cassie can't hear it, with the pound in her ears. She closes her eyes, and she feels like a thousand tons are dragging on her, but she shoves herself to her feet, swallowing air. Her thighs are shaking, her knee tries to give way beneath her, and as she staggers her eyes open involuntarily.

Rose is spilled out flat on the floor, gasping like a hooked fish, tights around her thighs. Cassie thinks, _at least she's alive_ and _goddamn bitch_ and shoves both thoughts away. No one's going to be pleased with her if she's really hurt a fellow Titan.

Rose isn't a Titan. She's a conniving psycho and she just made Cassie have sex with her---

\---Great Hera, Cassie's thinking like one of those horrible boys who---

\---Cassie's fists tighten till her lasso sears her palm. She shakes it, jerking it free; it unravels from around Rose, and her hands fall like her bones are gone. Cassie ought to make sure she's okay, and wants to fly a thousand miles away. She never should have come back to the Titans, after Kon died, after Tim abandoned her, any time Rose was here.

"Mmmm." Rose opens her eye, but it takes a couple more moments for her blown pupil to contract. She blinks blearily up at Cassie, twitches into a shiver, and pulls her bruised red mouth up into a smirk. Cassie should help her up, and wants to kick her, and just watches as that smirk broadens into a lazy grin full of sharp white teeth. "What a ride, Champ," Rose mouths in a raspy whisper, and Cassie's stomach turns over, as she understands, better than she wants to.


End file.
